The present invention relates to a filter for Diesel engine fuel.
It is known that filters inserted in the supply circuit of Diesel engine fuel, commonly known as Diesel fuel, comprise means adapted to separate the water contained in the fuel, but these means are less than fully satisfactory.
A very common type of filter utilizes the phenomenon of coalescence, according to which the microscopic water droplets that pass through the filtering mass mixed in with the Diesel fuel tend to merge along the path leading to the peripheral region of the fibers of said filtering mass, forming drops of a certain size which appear on the surface on which the Diesel fuel exits from said mass.
Some of these drops slide downward along said surface by gravity and collect in a chamber provided at the bottom of the filter, forming a mass of water which is periodically evacuated, but many of the drops escape from the surface, entrained by the Diesel fuel in its motion, and thus remain included therein, causing a loss of effectiveness of the filter.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a filter for Diesel engine fuel which ensures high efficiency in eliminating water from the fuel.
This aim is achieved by a filter for Diesel engine fuel, according to the invention, comprising a filtering mass which is contained within an enclosure, said mass being designed to be crossed by the fuel in its path inside the filter between an intake connector and a discharge connector, said enclosure comprising a water collection chamber at the bottom, characterized in that it comprises at least two micromeshes which are adapted to be crossed sequentially by the fuel that exits from the filtering mass.